Unconscious Love
by AJPunkGirl95
Summary: Trish Stratus has just retired in her hometown of Toronto Canada. She won her last and final woman's championship becoming a seven times woman's champion. Trish wants to move on with her life as a "new beginning" but this life may turn into a twisting and shocking moment between Trish's crazy obsessive fan and diva Mickie James. What happens when Trish and Mickie come "eye to eye"


**A/N: Hey guys! This is a requested Fanfic so I decided to get to it and hopefully a lot of you will like it. This story is going to be based upon two former WWE Divas Mickie James and Trish Stratus, in my opinion, two of WWE's greatest Divas that have ever stepped foot into a WWE ring. Anyways, enjoy. WARNING: NOT FOR KIDS! RATED M "OneShot"**

**11:05p.m. Backstage! Trish wins the Woman's title in her last match in her hometown of Toronto Canada.**

When Trish made the announcement on Raw that she was going into retirement that sent the entire world in shock. Nobody was ready to say goodbye to one of the greatest woman's champions in wrestling history. She made the decision to retire in her hometown of Toronto Canada. If she was going to leave, she was going to do it in her hometown in front of her family, friends and people. Facing Lita, one of Trish's good friends inside and out of the ring was an honor. She wouldn't have wanted to face anyone else. When the bell sounded to end the match and Lillian Garcia announced Trish Stratus as the new woman's champion Trish now being a seven time woman's champion, tears of hard work, dedication, and love paid off. Nothing but good memories and a lot of friendships that she would keep for life. She wouldn't want her career to end in any other way. The Superstars and Divas came out on the stage and applauded Trish for giving her life and career to the WWE and Trish got on the microphone and thanked everyone for believing in her and for riding this incredible journey with her. She kissed the world goodbye.

Trish walked backstage with her championship on her shoulder and was being hugged and kissed all in a friendly manner by her colleagues to show their love for Trish. Although she was retiring, everyone backstage was still going to miss her. Her friends, rivals, enemies, boyfriends, girlfriends, and even her fans. There will never be another Trish Stratus.

Trish was crying rivers by the time she reached her locker room. The appreciation she got from the people backstage to the fans was just an honor. The love that was shown to her was a huge appreciation.

Trish opened her locker room door and settled her woman's title on the table. She stared at it for a few seconds before looking up to the skies and telling herself that she did it. She won her last woman's title in front of her family and friends and in her hometown of Toronto. The tears wouldn't stop sheading. But they were happy tears.

Trish brushed her fingers threw her wet hair and shook everything off. It was time to clean up and move on with her life. Trish went into the bathroom and put on the shower. She set the temperature to hot and removed every article of clothing and stepped into the shower. She was washing away all the sweat and exhaustion from her match and relieving herself with the pure feeling of victory.

Trish poured her favorite sweet smelling shampoo into the palm of her hand and scrubbed her scalp, cleaning her beautiful blonde hair while singing she is the champion. Trish was so happy altogether she just couldn't help but show it. She was upset that she was leaving but the fact that she can move on and start a new chapter in her life, it was the beginning of something new and she couldn't wait.

Trish was continuing singing while cleaning herself and she spent around twenty minutes in the shower, enjoying her last shower in her locker room. She turned off the water and opened the curtain to come in contact with the crazy and psychotic Mickie James.

"Oh my God" Trish screamed at the top of her lungs. "Mickie what are you doing in here, get out"

Mickie smiled at Trish as her naked presence drew to her instantly "Sorry Trish, I didn't mean to intrude but I just wanted to congratulate you on your last victory." Mickie smiled

Trish pulled the curtain to her, covering up her body as she saw Mickie's eyes wonder all over hers. "Well I appreciate the gratitude but couldn't you wait until I came out of the shower? How did you know I was in here anyways?"

Mickie stepped closer to Trish as if she was trying to peak over the curtain. "It could have waited but I wanted this to be special. And I followed you of course." Mickie giggled

Trish looked at Mickie as she stepped closer to her and opened her eyes wider as she did so. "What are you talking about special moment? Mickie there is nothing special about this. You think I want to remember this moment where you secretly snuck up into my locker room while I was naked taking a shower?"

Mickie's expression turned into a sad and demented look. "You don't think I'm special?"

Trish was about to talk until Mickie interrupted her words

"You don't think we are special, together?" Mickie seemingly protested

Trish looked at her so confused it wasn't funny. What was wrong with this chick?

"Us? Special? Together? Mickie what are you talking about, there is no us or anything. I consider you a friend nothing more"

Mickie bowed her head and was shocked by what Trish just said "Are you saying you never loved me?"

Trish was scared for her life. Loved? When did she ever even like her?

"Mickie listen we can talk about this another day but right now I'm a bit, well very much uncomfortable with you in here while I'm naked so if you don't mind, can you please leave my locker room?" Trish hoped that Mickie would understand and walk out

Mickie lifted her head and tears started flowing down her face. She felt heartbroken, betrayed, lead on. Trish never loved her.

"You know what Trish, I have a much better idea"

And with that, Mickie drew the shower curtain open and stepped into the shower, pushing Trish up against the wall. She covered Trish's mouth with her hand and laughed at what was transpiring right now.

"Let's see how much you love me now Trish Stratus"

Mickie turned on the shower and started kissing Trish's neck. Trish on the other hand was trying to push Mickie off of her but Mickie somehow was pressing Trish up against the wall in a way Trish could not move. Mickie kissed a long Trish's ear and down to her collarbone. Trish was far more disgusted and wanted to beat the crap out of this crazy sick woman. Mickie was taking this over the edge.

"Don't you like this Trish, us together in a shower? Huh? I think it is a hot moment don't you think?" Mickie removed her hand from Trish's mouth and raised her eyebrow awaiting Trish's answer.

Trish huffed at Mickie "I think you're the craziest diva that has ever stepped foot in the WWE and need to go into a mental institute"

Mickie's smile grew into an evil smile. How dare she say that to the next Trish Stratus.

"Well let's see what you have to say after I'm finished with you"

Trish's eyes grew wider with fear.

"Mickie don't you dare touch me like that" Trish warned her

Mickie smirked and so she challenged herself. She wanted Trish to remember this for life. Trish was going to remember this night as being greater than her appreciation night, greater than her retirement party and definitely greater than her winning her last and final woman's title. This was going to top it all.

"Oh what are you going to do if I do huh? Stratusify me please"

Trish didn't say another word. She stood there while Mickie pinned her to the wall and hot water thrashed her face.

"That's what I thought"

And with that Mickie bit Trish's neck and cupped her breast with her right hand. Trish squirmed in the process and was so uncomfortable with Mickie touching her so sexually. This isn't how Trish wanted her "new beginning" to her life to happen. This was a nightmare.

"My your skin taste so sweet. I wonder how the rest of you taste. I shall taste some more" Mickie seductively said

Mickie was kissing and nibbling on Trish's neck and upper body and she now wanted to explore the more private and more secluded areas of Trish. Mickie looked up at Trish and saw how frightened the seven time woman's champion was and Mickie knew just the right thing to shaken those nerves away for good.

"Don't be frightened Trish. I don't bite. Oh wait, that already happened. I guess I can't contain myself. Let's see if I can loosen you up"

Trish gulped by Mickie's words and her tone of voice while she said it was far more sexual than anything she has ever said or done. Mickie lowered her hand down Trish's stomach and rubbed up and down her core trying to relax Trish but this only made Trish react in an aggressive way. Trish started kicking and pulling Mickie by her hair but Mickie was a step ahead of Trish as she kicked Trish in her gut which led to Trish collapsing to the shower floor. Mickie turned off the shower and grabbed Trish by her hair and pulled her up. Trish yelped in the process.

"GET OFF OF ME" Trish screeched

Mickie gripped her jaw and looked deep into Trish's eyes "I think you need to be taught a lesson. You have gotten very comfortable in demanding things out of other people. It's time to reverse that don't you think?" Mickie asked Trish as she gripped her hair now. Trish moaned a little and Mickie reacted to that like a predatory animal in need to tear apart its prey.

Mickie threw Trish out of the shower and Trish fell to the floor. Trish was crawling now like a dog and Mickie stepped out barking orders at Trish.

"Come on Trish, bark like a dog. Act like the animal you are" Mickie demanded Trish

Trish was about to get up on her feet when Mickie swift kicked her legs and Trish fell on her back. Trish gasped in pain once her bare back hit the floor and Mickie laughed.

"My you look stunning when laid out on the floor. Don't you think so my beautiful?"

"Go to hell" Trish quickly lashed out as she held her back

Mickie didn't take Trish's comment too likely so she bent down to one knee and smacked Trish hard across her face.

"You want to repeat that Trish? Go ahead, come on" Mickie suggested another time

"Say it, you know you want to. SAY IT"

Trish turned her head to Mickie and a look of hate covered Trish's face. "GO...TO…HELL"

And with that, Mickie got on top of Trish and straddled her waist. Mickie was clawing at Trish's body, just ripping at her flesh. Mickie was leaving her mark.

Trish was screaming now in pain. "SOMEBODY HEL-"Trish was cut off by Mickie's hand that covered her mouth.

"Don't you scream. You are at my mercy now Trish Stratus. You do as I say do I make myself clear" Mickie asked Trish with demand

"ANSWER ME" Mickie asked again

"NO! Nothing you say to me will ever get through to me so you better stop this or else" Trish said with a sense of confidence in her

Mickie growled in response and so she moved lower to Trish's womanhood and without Trish even knowing, forcefully pushed her two fingers inside Trish.

This made Trish react in a way she has never reacted in her life. She had sex before and was finger fucked plenty of times but they were by guys. Never by a woman and it was the weirdest and the strangest feeling in the world. Chris Jericho sure beat the odds of Mickie James.

"SO YOU WANT TO THREATEN ME TRISH STRATUS HUH? YOU WANT TO THREATEN ME?" Mickie screamed at Trish as she finger fucked her roughly

Trish was trying to remain calm but she couldn't find a clear mind. Mickie was tearing Trish apart and it was all because Trish proved her real feelings for Mickie. That there weren't any.

"Come on Trish, tell me you love it" Mickie pleaded "Please Trish let me know"

Trish was gasping in pain. Mickie was forcing her fingers inside her and the feeling of pain overcame Trish's entire body.

"YOU FUCKING MONSTER THIS ISNT MY LIKING NOW GET OFF ME NOW"

Mickie reacted by adding two more fingers and this time fucking Trish harder and faster. Mickie was enjoying making Trish feel pain because her pain was Mickie's pleasure.

"This is my enjoyment Trish. This is where I say my goodbye to you" Mickie said as she breathed her last breaths to Trish while fucking her.

Trish was losing consciousness. She was being held by Mickie in her locker room and she was at Mickie's mercy. All Trish's strength, dignity, and pride has all been destroyed and taken over by this monster, this crazed woman who had a sexual obsession with Trish.

Mickie stopped as soon as she saw Trish lose consciousness. She saw Trish fall asleep as if Mickie has just put to rest her beauty. Mickie was pleased with herself and although Trish would hate her for this, Mickie just wanted to teach Trish a lesson. Love is stronger when it's shown and Mickie's love for Trish was not fake at all. It was real.

Mickie got off of Trish and motioned herself back up to Trish who was out of it. Mickie tilted her head and bent down to Trish's lips and gave her idol a deep kiss on the lips. It was a gift from Mickie to Trish.

Mickie rose to her two feet, walked to the door but before she left, Mickie walked over to the woman's title that was resting on the table and held it in her hands. Mickie stared at it and then laid her eyes on Trish

"Goodbye Trish Stratus. You will be missed" Mickie said as her last words before resting the title back on the table and walked out, leaving Trish beat out, unconscious, and a life time reminder of a night where Trish retired in the ring, but Mickie just so happened to retire her in the bedroom too. Well in this case, Trish's locker room.

A few hours passed and Lita was walking to Trish's locker room to say her proper goodbye to her good friend Trish Stratus. Lita knocked on the door but nobody was answering

"Trish?" Lita called but got no response

"Trish its Amy are you in there?" Lita was now worrying "TRISH"

Lita just so happened to see if the door was open before leaving and it was. So Lita walked in and saw Trish lying naked on the floor.

"Oh my God, Trish" Lita worriedly said as she ran over to Trish

"Trish wake up" Lita tried shaking Trish but she was not moving

Lita ran over and grabbed the towel on the couch and covered Trish.

"Lita" Trish finally answered

Lita focused back on Trish "Yes Trish I'm here. Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm not too sure. I remember a person in my locker room. Was that you?" Trish looked over at Lita in hopes that she might know the answer

"It wasn't me Trish I just came in here a moment ago to find you laid out on the floor"

Trish was confused. "How did I end up on the floor?" Trish questioned

"I don't know but you need to see a doctor" Lita suggested "Come on"

Trish shook her head "No no, I'm fine really"

Lita looked at her friend and shook her head "Uh you need to see a doctor pronto"

Trish was out of it. She couldn't remember what happened to her and the entire Mickie James having her way with her a few hours prior was blank to Trish. What really happened? Trish thought.

"I think I had a bad dream" Trish said as she touched her head

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lita asked again

"Yeah. I probably collapsed from the long night, you know big appreciation party" Trish laughed

Lita smiled at Trish "Yeah Maybe"

Trish's unconsciousness had ruined her chance of never talking to Mickie again. On the bright side though, Trish doesn't have to remember the night of when the crazy Mickie James had sexually assaulted her on her last night in the WWE and as a WWE Diva. Will Trish ever remember what Mickie did to her; I guess she'll never know.

A/N: This isn't my favorite Fanfic to write but I am a fan of both Trish and Mickie. Again, this was requested and so I wrote it for that person so if you like it great and if not I apologize but I promise better ones to come. Review if you'd like, I'd greatly appreciate it and let me know how this story stood out to you. Girl on Girl action, Good? Bad? Disturbing? Lol anyways Thanks for reading and more stories to come


End file.
